


First Encounter

by Rivaille960



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: BDSM, Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, S&M, Sadism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story is  going to be rewritten but here is an ending for it i hope you all enjoy</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue- the demon lord sat my himself at the top of the Eldin summit staring out at the large full moon. He tucked his long Arctic locks behind his ear. Making his skin glitter with every movement of his exposed silvery skin. Everything around him was quiet as he thought of his master Demise. He had been sealed away for over 3 centuries and the demon had wandered aimlessly until his master called upon him once more. His life had been one of immeasurable sadness since he had been created. Although he hated his master for leaving him alone in the world. He understood his duty was to obey his master.

That's when heard deafening screams falling from the sky. His head shot up in surprise as his eyes fell upon a small child maybe ten years old falling from the sky. The demon lord didn't know what possessed him to spring up from the summit and grab the child in his arms. Ghirahim landed gracefully as his cape threatened to pull off his skin with the sudden gust of air. When he opened his dark obsidian eyes to see the child that now stared up at him curiously, Ghirahim let a small gasp looking at the beautiful boy. His shaggy golden hair was covering his eyes, eyes that the lord was sure were just as beautiful as his hair.

Curiosity pushed Ghirahim to use his long gloved finger to swipe the hair from the boys face. He let out a shaky sigh as the bright jade irises met his, "so beautiful" the demon lord whispered as the boy cocked his head to the side, eyeing the demon lord. Finally he let a small giggle escape his lips. The demon lords eye brows knit together as confusion filled his features. "Whats so funny child" the lord demanded angrily, when the boy laughed harder the lord sighed in frustration.

"You look very strange" the boy said giggling once more.

"Ill have you know I'm a demon lord child, show some respect." The boy feigned seriousness and nodded his head, his shaggy hair getting in the way of his eyes again.

The demon lord couldn't help but laugh at the boy, it felt good for him it had been centuries since the foreign sound left his lips. He slowly set the boy on his feet, "tell me child, what is your name?"

The boy stared up at the demon lord peering into his eyes. "Link, my name is Link" he said a smile etched on his beautiful porcelain skin.

"Link." Ghirahim said testing the name on his tongue and decided he liked how it sounded. He smiled a little seeing the boy struggle to keep his hair away from his eyes. "Oh god…" He sighed a bit annoyed and with a snap of his fingers a black and white diamond dagger appeared in his hands. The boy wasn't afraid as the demon lord approached him with the dagger. Ghirahim pulled the boys hair back slightly making sure not to hurt him and slowly began chopping the hair until it was above the boys eyes. When he was done Link was beaming a bright smile at him. With another snap the dagger disappeared.

"I can finally see normally, thank you mister demon lord!" The boy said with his soft melodic voice. The human boy was tugging at his heart, something not even his master Demise had succeeded in.

"Ghirahim, my name is Ghirahim." He said crouching down so he was the same hight as the boy. His hand slowly ruffled the boys hair a kind smile on his lips. Ghirahim was used to killing any human on sight but this one he wanted to make an exception for, the boy brought out a side in the demon lord he never knew he had.

"Ghirahim" the boy smiled again at the demon lord. "

I should bring you back to your home, where is it?" The lord said finally, knowing he couldn't keep the boy. The boys hand rose as his finger pointed directly into the night sky. The demon lord cursed in his head, the boy was from skyloft. He could teleport himself there but he'd have to find a place to seclude himself for days, just to recover entering the goddess Hylia's barrier.

He shook his head knowing he couldn't just leave the boy. Slowly Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the boy and with a snap of his fingers they were in the grave yard in skyloft, his body was being shocked with electricity but he knew in front of the boy he must keep his composure, "go on boy go home to your family."

The boy nodded looking back at Ghirahim once more, then just as Ghirahim was going to take his leave, the boy ran back to him taking the demon lords hands in his. He placed a secret gift within them before running off again "don't forget me Ghirahim" the boy smiled waving as he ran into the darkness.

"I could never dear sky-child, may we meet again." The lord whispered into the darkness the pain taking its toll. With a snap of his fingers he secluded himself in the shadow oasis, his own secret corner of the surface. He fell back against his large bed, the silken sheets molding to his body the moment it came in contact with it. Once in his bed he was so tired he was unable to see what the boy had given him.

But he clutched it to his heart as he fell into a deep sleep. When the lord awoke he had realized that two weeks had passed in a blur, His hand was clutching the boys gift still, it had caused his hand to bleed from holding it so tight. He stared at the strange blue diamond in his hand, it was mesmerizing, Ghirahim kissed the diamond lovingly, when he caught the scent that lingered on it. It smelled just as the boy had, like earth and fresh honey. With a snap of his fingers the demon lord, turned the diamond into an earring and attached it to his right ear, where his white hair wouldn't cover its beauty. when he stood up from his large silky bed he stumbled to his mirror still a bit weak.

Then a smile broke into his lips, it matched his diamond cut clothes completely, the demon lord sighed softly touching the diamond once more. He had never received gifts from anyone, not even Demise. He snapped his fingers and the white diamond cut jump suit that clung to his body disappeared. He walked into his large bathroom turning on his shower with a tired hand, letting the water finish healing him. Then after a few moments deciding he was finished with his shower Ghirahim slowly walked back to his closet and took out the same suit and pulled it on to his naked body.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years had passed since the boy had fallen to the surface and met the demon lord

The boy smiled at Zelda as they sped the the air with exhilarating speed. It had been a while since she and the boy had spent anytime together. They were practicing for the wing ceremony, with all her heart she had wanted the boy to win. They both said their goodbyes as Link walked to his room, he had felt a strange longing now, but he was completely unsure of what he was waiting for. He remembered as a child falling from skyloft but he had no memory of what happened to him, he just remembered being home in his bed the next morning. He placed his hands on a nearby window, a storm was definitely coming this way. The golden haired boy was unsure why he so badly yearned for that storm to come here.

A sad frustrated sigh left his lips, as he continued to his room. Lately he couldn't get his mind off of the longing enough to get anything done. Then a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered "your forgetting someone" Link closed his eyes trying to concentrate, that's when he saw the demon lords face in his mind. His silver cropped hair that covered one half of his face, he also remembered how the lords silvery skin glittered in the moon light, but what the boy remembered most clearly was his obsidian eyes. The obsidian eyes were they most beautiful color he'd ever seen. He recalled the demon lords shocked face calling him beautiful before Link laughed at the stranger. Another small whisper had him running outside, "if you fell from skyloft, would he catch you." The boy threw himself off the ledge again without a thought, he wanted to see the demon lord again.

The boy swallowed hard trying to get a handle on his nerves but the ground was getting closer and closer, finally the boy couldn't help but scream in terror as he was about to hit the ground. That's it, he thought, my life is over, all to see someone who very well maybe a part of my imagination.

The boy squeezed his eyes just and after what felt like an eternity he realized he wasn't falling anymore, "did, did I die?" The boy whispered before opening his eyes to afraid of what he might see.

That's when he heard an amused laugh "no, no my dear sky child your very much alive." Links eyes shot open and lit up as he took in the young demon lords smile.

The demon lord had the boy cradled in his arms just like he had when he was a child.. Link raised his hand touching the demon lords face slowly with one finger then with his hand.

"Your real" Link whispered staring into the demon lords eyes. The Demon lords eyes had fluttered closed as the boy ran his fingers down his face. The lord wouldn't let it show but his heart was beating erratically in his chest being so close the the boy, made him nervous and his head feel too light.

Also due to the boys light feathery touch felt like he couldn't catch his breath, the scent of the boy was like a poison running through his veins, making him desperate for more of the child.

"Of course I'm real, do I look like I'm a part of your imagination boy?" Ghirahim managed to say trying his best not to inhale too close to the honey scented boy. The demon lord could remember this scent it was so familiar but where did it come from? The boys beautiful jade eyes lit up as though someone were shining a light behind them as they met the familiar cobalt diamond in Ghirahims ear.

Link touched it making it swing slightly in the lords ear, "you kept it?" Link whispered remembering just before running away from Ghirahim, handing him his most prized possession. Link smiled again thinking that the cobalt diamond was most fitting for the Demon lord Ghirahim.

"Of course I kept the diamond, that child gave me all those years ago." Then the demon lord shut his mouth in understanding as he stared at the boy curiously. "Link?" The name left the demon lords mouth in a shaky huff. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. This was the same child he saved 7 years ago, the one who gave him the diamond. He finally took a long look at the blonde haired boy all the memories flooding his mind like a hurricane.

He ruffled his shaggy hair again smiling at him, he should have known just by the boys long shaggy blonde hair that he was the same child whose hair he had to cut because he couldn't see. the boy almost killed himself just to see the demon lord once more, the thought had a strange sensation tugging at his heart. Link could feel his heart bursting with happiness, the longing was over he knew exactly what he was waiting for, seeing the lord was it.

Ghirahim set the boy on his feet and looked down at him, he was still considerably taller than the beautiful boy. He smiled he was still a child compared to the ancient demon, finally he moved away from the boy his body ached in protest. Ghirahim felt a strange feeling in his chest, he had never cared about anything ever except serving his master Demise, but he knew the boy had gotten under his skin the last time they had met, and he didn't want to be away from the boy ever again. His heart beat hadn't slowed when the boys actions caught him completely off guard throwing his mind into a frenzy. He wasn't prepared for the boy to lunge at him the way he did.

Ghirahim winced as his back hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked up shocked was the boy trying to hurt him? If so why, he hadn't done anything to make the boy hate him had he? But when he met Links gaze, he was surprised to find something other than hostility in the boys bright jade eyes. The boy sat up straddling him, Ghirahim flinched as the boys hand drew closer to his face. If the child did want to hurt him what was he doing, he didn't want to imagine trying to hurt the boy.

"Do you not like it when I touch you?" The boy whispered into the darkness his expression almost unreadable. The demon lords eyes shot open as he stared back at the beautiful boy surprised.

"Its n-not that" the demon lord stuttered crimson filling his face, what were these emotions he was feeling. He had never experienced something such as humiliation or embarrassment. The boys hand instantly ran down the demon lords cheek, some how this comforted Ghirahim, as he leaned into the hand. It seemed to calm him and send electric currents of pleasure through his body, it made him feel like his heart was going to erupt in his chest, and yet he felt as if his world were complete lying there with the boy.

When he met the boys gaze he felt a hunger gnawing on his insides he wanted the boy in ways he was sure the boy would never imagine possible. Ghirahim sat up as the boy adjusted on his lap, their faces were so close, he could feel the boys breath against his silver lips, this time he didn't stop himself from inhaling the scent. He slowly ran his nose up Links jaw just taking in the glorious scent. It made Ghirahim wonder just what the boys blood tasted like. When they looked into each others eyes the demon lord saw the boy turn red under his intense gaze but the child's eyes never left the demon lords. He knew he had to stop whatever was happening here.

His master had awoken and it was time for Ghirahim to get to work. But seeing this child all grown up was enough to put a halt on his plans. The boy seeming to sense the change in the demon lord, was about to pull away. But Ghirahim stopped him and forced his lips on the child's. Just one kiss wont kill me Ghirahim thought as his mouth molded with the boy's. Ghirahim pushed his tongue through Links lips and into his mouth, causing the boy to let a shuttering moan escape into the demon lords demanding mouth. His long tongue slithering in feeling every inch of the boys hungry mouth.

Ghirahim felt his self control fading, and thought once more, maybe one kiss will kill me. Slowly the boy caught on to what was happening and reciprocated the same movements Ghirahims tongue had. Their tongues twirled around each other playfully wrestling enjoying the playful fight for dominance, Ghirahim smiled as the boy quickly learned how to kiss him. Ghirahim was enjoying the boys kiss until he felt a dark pulse under his skin, it was his master saying there was no more time to play. He broke the kiss turning his face away but that didn't bother the boy, he continued sliding his wet tongue down the lords neck before grazing his collarbone with his teeth.

The Demon lord cursed knowing he couldn't stay. At the sound of the demon lords hiss, the child stared at him wide-eyed. "Is something wrong, Ghirahim?" The boy whispered a fear growing in the pit of his stomach. Had he done something wrong to the demon lord. Ghirahim sighed and offered an apologetic smile.

"as much as I would love to continue exploring whatever it is that's going on here, I have work to do." Link let a relieved smile appear on his face, it wasn't him that the lord had cursed about, which made him happy. Link had never experienced anything like this with anyone before but he learned quickly with his new teacher. The lord lifted himself to his feet with ease, Links body still clinging to him.

"Do you need me to return you to your home Link?" The boy shook his head and let out a loud whistle pulling away from the demon. It wasn't long before a large scarlet bird descended from the clouds and landed next to the boy. The demon lords eyes were surprised to see Link had such a creature to carry him back to his home in the clouds. Ghirahim touched the bird and smiled when it snuggled into his hand. Then he realized that the boy had to leave, and he felt his heart ache, he swore that he would revive his master and immediately return to Link.

He wanted to know what these feelings meant, he wanted to keep the child. "Ghirahim, I know this is sudden but, tomorrow were holding something called the wing ceremony up in skyloft, I'm going to be entering, it's a race." The boy trailed off unsure of how to continue, he was nervously fidgeting looking down at the ground.

Ghirahim pressed his his lips to the boys, this time it wasn't hungry, it was just enough to show the boy all his feelings. The boy looked up at the demon his face covered in crimson. "Ill be watching skyboy" the demon lord whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Link blushed more furiously at the name, but he had never been so happy before, Ghirahim would definitely be enough to ensure his victory.

Link mounted his loft wing waving goodbye to the demon lord before he flew up into the sky. The lord didn't continue to the Faron temple until he was sure the boy had made it back to his home. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to be able to watch the boys race. The boy was able to sleep comfortably that night after his encounter with the demon lord. He knew he had to rest, in order to impress Ghirahim the following day. His dreams were filled with the images of that night.

He let a soft sigh in his sleep feeling completely contented. The demon lord stopped his work for a moment his mind trailing to the beautiful boy. He snapped his fingers and used his magic to spy on the boy. Knowing he shouldn't be spying on the boy in private, he couldn't help himself as he looked through seeing a very comfortable Link curled in a ball on his bed. He allowed a gentle laugh to escape his lips slightly, the boy was so beautiful and carefree, it made Ghirahim wonder if he had ever looked that peaceful in his sleep.

Slowly the black magic seeped back into his white glove. He continued to use his magic until he had finished resurrecting all the monsters within the temple. Now he would have to start placing traps within Faron and decided the temple would be enough to get the spirit maiden. After he did what he finished with traps he knew the temple would lure the goddess to him, he also knew the goddess had chosen a hero who would have to fight his way to the last chamber where he would kill the hero and take the goddess. Knowing full well he couldn't just go to skyloft using his magic would be the only way to watch the boy.

Ghirahim used his black magic to see the boy already on the scarlet bird on the starting line. He leaned back in his chair and watched the boys sad face as he realized the lord wasn't there. He whispered softly in to the black window to the sky child "I'm right here sky child, I'm watching don't worry relax and do your best. Ill be watching" making sure his voice rang in the childs mind. He saw the relief spread into the boys features and his confidence boost. The race began and the demon watched the boy flying at an amazing speed through the sky easily being able to take the lead over the others. He watched as the boy won the race with ease, He would have to think of how to reward him when he saw the boy next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

I had turned my attention away for a moment setting the tornado in motion that would take the goddess Hylia from her home in skyloft. When I turned back my hands began to shake, was this some kind of sick joke, theres no way my eyes could be seeing what was before them. My heart tore to shreds, had they done this on purpose just to spite me? Had Link known all along what this would do to me? Before my eyes Link was standing alone on a pillar with the goddess, she leaned her face in, making Links face flush by their closeness. I could feel my blood boiling I had never been so angry in my life, after she took my master she was now taking the sky child from me too? I wanted to torture her reveling in the pain she was experiencing before I make her pay for what she was doing and finally end her miserable life.

I continued to watch as she proceeded to turn the boy around and push him off the pillar, I couldn't watch anymore, I hated them both so much, Link would pay for this as well. I snapped my fingers and in a swarm of diamonds I materialized in Faron. I exhaled loudly trying to calm my nerves, I wanted to hurt the goddess and the boy as they hurt me, and I would I would break him down physically and mentally until he turned on the goddess himself. The child would be mine. I let a growl escape from my clenched teeth, for now it was a waiting game. I began to watch again as they both rode their birds through the sky together smiling and laughing. With a snap of my fingers I sent the tornado at them full force, I watched as the boys face filled with horror as he tried to reach the girl and couldn't, this was only the beginning sky child. I tried not to wince as the boy hit the ground with a sickening crack, his head bleeding upon contact.

I could still feel his heart beat, beating weakly in his chest. Good, now he could fully torture the boy along with the goddess wench. I made the magic disappear I couldn't look at him anymore, I had to start thinking of his punishment, just what would happen when I got my hands on him. I made sure to call an army of bokoblin strategically placing them around Faron making the boys job harder. With another snap I was back in my castle, within the shadow oasis, it was a place I had build within the volcano in Eldin summit. I walked through the courtyard up into the castles entrance, ignoring the moblin servants I had tending to the castle while I was away. I shut myself in the library and began reading the lore of the previous goddesses hero.

My reading intrigued me, it turned out that there was a hero known as the hero of time. He was meant to be a protector of the kingdom of Hyrule, where he was set as a guardian for princess zelda. The lore calmed my nerves as I continued to read, the hero of time was named Link, it also said he saved the kingdom with the help of his shadow Dark Link. They defeated Ganondorf and sealed him away with something called the triforce. As it turned out the Dark king was the only man born to the Gerudos of the sand province Gerudo Valley in one hundred years. I had stayed in my study for days just to continue reading the lore. Finally when I was nearing the books end a Moblin entered forcing me to shut my book and set it away.

I glared at his lack of manners, he trembled as he began speaking "my lord we have her she is in the Skyview temple." My eyes widened and a smile played at my lips, I would enjoy giving her soul to my master. I nodded snapping my fingers appearing in the last dungeon of the temple, I snapped my fingers making a dark sword appear in my hand. I came face to face with the goddess wench she was standing before me surprised at my sudden appearance.

I let a murderous grin adorn my face, this must be what happiness feels like. That's when a strange blue orb of energy exploded before me and the goddess, I glared whirling around and found a woman staring back at me, her clothes gave away that she was a sheikah an ancient secret race kept in order to protect the goddess. I glared at the agent of the goddess "you will not take her away from me" I growled lifting my sword and bringing it down hard where she was standing. I glared, she was fast, my sword had connected with the temples stone floor sending the painful vibrations of metal upon stone up my arms. I turned this time she was standing in front of the goddess, I lifted my sword and aimed it at her.

"Ill give you a chance, give me the goddess and I will spare your life" I growled through clenched teeth, she shook her head and with a swift movement she created a barrier in front of her and the goddess. I laughed loudly at her "you think a tiny barrier like that can keep me out? The demon lord Ghirahim? Ill show you how pathetic your attempts are." I said licking my lips before running straight for the barrier and began hacking away at it with my sword.

"Goddess, you must open the door! Hurry!" The sheikah growled as she tried to keep her barrier in place, I didn't pay much attention to the goddess, realizing that I could hear a small fracture form in the barrier.

It wouldn't be too long now, before I took her to my master demise. I kept swinging my sword harder and harder, when I saw the golden door open the goddess and the agent slipping through, with a loud creak it shut behind them. One last strike and I was through the barrier, but I couldn't open the door. That's when I heard footsteps behind me, without turning I spoke.

"Look who it is? I thought my tornado would have torn you apart. Yet here you are, not in pieces." I said finally turning towards the boy, running a hand through my hair regaining my composure. I looked at the boy, his face was scratched and his forest green tunic a bit torn. I was going to pretend I didn't know him, it would be easier on my heart, and the fact that the tornado tore all memories of me from his mind. I saw him wearily glance at my body like he was taking it all in for the first time. "Not that your life or death has any consequence." I said hoping my words stung him, if they did he made no sign of showing it he stood unspeaking his glorious jade eyes trained on me.

"Yes, we plucked her highness from her throne in the clouds, and now she is ours!" I said loudly he just continued to stare at me with those jade orbs that tugged at my heat. I focused on my words trying to push the thought of the boy from my mind "oh, just listen to me go on, I'm being so rude! Allow me to introduce myself!" I said bowing elegantly spreading my arms wide "I am the demon lord Ghirahim I am the ruler of the world you see before you, the surface" I locked eyes with him as I cocked my head the child still hadn't said a word. I continued "I very much prefer to be called Lord Ghirahim…but I'm not fussy."

I saw the boy roll his eyes in annoyance, was this the same boy? The same child who kissed me so hungrily? The boy put his hand on the hilt of his sword and with a small tug he drew it and readied himself for battle. "Did you just draw your sword? Do you not understand who I am foolish boy!" I spat angrily.

"I don't care who you are! Im here for zelda and I wont let you get in my way!" He called out taking a deep breath. Links muscles tensed outlining them in his tunic, it made me hungry so hungry. Then before I could contain it a sinister smile fell on my lips. I knew exactly how I would punish the sky child for betraying me.

Link took a step back as I walked towards him, he shook his head quickly. Trying to erase the fear in his body, Link pointed his sword at me. Before the child could do anything to me I snapped my fingers binding him with diamond restraints. "What-what are you doing" Link growled as I came up behind him. I pressed my body up against his back, stealing his sword and throwing it away from us, he felt so good, I was going to see how far I could break my sky child.

"Why are you so scared, dear sky child?" I whispered into one of his cute pointed ears.

"Im not scared of you! Let me go so we can actually fight!" He spoke breathlessly. I let my tongue snake out and skate along his sweet sharp jaw earning a shocked gasp from the would be warrior.

"Ohh we will be fighting child, but not yet, we have a few things to do before that." I could feel Links taut muscles as he strained against the shackles. He was scared now truly scared and I couldn't help the smile playing at my lips. I snaked my tongue out again and traced his pointed ear then slowly brought myself closer and started slowly sucking on his earlobe.

The boy let out an heavy moan before clamping his mouth shut ashamed. His face was flushed "s-stop" he said panting quietly. I wrapped my arms around his body pulling myself as close to him as possible "why should I stop, were haven't begun to have fun yet, you should feel honored no one has laid eyes on my exquisite form" I felt the boy shutter against me, causing a delicious friction with my member causing it to harden.

An embarrassed gasp left his lips feeling my member brushing up against his backside. I was really turned on now id have to make things more serious. I ground my hardened member against his backside, as he started to pant and moan. "OH!" The hero cried, he was liking every moment of it. I pulled away and circled to face the boy so he could take in the sight of my glorious body.

Links eyes widened as they fell between my legs then slowly he looked into my eyes, the fear was radiating off him in waves that were almost tangible. I smirked and licked my lips the walked closer and leaned in to look at the boy. He tried to pull back his frightened jade eyes darting around trying to find an escape. I claimed his lips quickly distracting the boy from my long fingers quickly undoing his belt. A muffled gasp escaped his lips at the contact, I slid my tongue down his throat. Then at the same time his belt came undone I pulled out my tongue. Link coughed and gagged his cries made my member twitch against my tight clothes.

I looked at the boy again there were tears in his eyes. "Please, stop!" The boy cried the tears falling in two single streams down his inflamed cheeks. My heart ached for a moment, but he had to be tortured, I couldn't be done. I leaned down and ran my nose down across his collar bones as I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to teach you what it means to cross The Demon Lord Ghirahim." The boy cried out frustrated he must really hate being so weak not being able to fight my advances. With a snap of my fingers the boy fell in a crumpled heap to his hands and knees. He looked up at me with a relieved smile, about to thank me for letting him go. I snapped my fingers and he was now shackled on his hands and knees in front of me. His eyes widened in terror, realizing he couldn't move again.

"Tsk, tsk skychild, did you really think that I would let you go that easily?" Links lips quivered as he looked up at me.

"Ill do anything, just please, please don't do this." He said crying as his hair covered his eyes.

I laughed amused "anything I want?" The boy looked up hope in his beautiful jade eyes. Slowly he nodded his head more tears slipping down his cheeks. "Kill the goddess for me" I said kneeling down to stare at the boy.

The boys eyes widened and he shook his head "anything but that please!" He cried out again, he was just a child, but I was going to show him what its like to become a man.

"Sorry skychild, that's all I want so for now you must deal with your punishment, but don't worry you'll soon come to love it." I whispered slowly peeling off my clothes so the boy could see all of me. Links eyes widened at they stared between my legs, he bit his lips looking away knowing what was next to come.

I reached down and grabbed his chin forcing his mouth open. "If you dare to try to bite me ill kill you and do this to your precious goddess." Links squeezed his eyes shut more tears coming out, I really had been enjoying seeing the child whimper and beg he had gotten me so hard I couldn't stand it, my body was aching for release. Slowly as not to startle the boy I slide my member into the warm wet cavern of his mouth, then pulled out and in slow fluid motion began thrusting into the warm welcoming cavern.

As soon as my member touched his tongue the boys eyes shot open finding my obsidian eyes. The boy had never looked so beautifully erotic before, he had my member half way in his mouth, and his beautiful face was covered in tears. I took the boys hair in my hands and forced him to bob his head up and down on my shaft. I let my eyes flutter closed as I pumped myself into the boys mouth. My body was getting so hot, my moans were getting deeper, I couldn't seem to catch my breath, I knew I was going to reach my climax soon I started going faster forcing my member deeper and deeper until there was no more space inside the skychilds mouth, when I pulled back he coughed a couple more times I could begin to feel the strange tingling in my boy a tell tale sign of my release. I began stroking his hair loving the feel of his mouth on me.

I pulled out for a moment giving the sky child a kiss before I tore his clothes off. I licked my lips eagerly, it turned out that the child had been enjoying pleasuring me because his own member was hard. I slowly made the shackles lift the boy until he was standing straight up. "Please, let me go Ghirahim" the boy whimpered softly.

"Oh Link! Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy every moment! Your body betrays you" I whispered slowly lowering myself between his legs. I snaked out my tongue making it skid across the boys member from the base to the head.

The boy let out a long shuttering moan "s-stop" he protested weakly as I finally engulfed his member deep within my mouth. I moaned, the child tasted too good, it was like molten honey melting on my tongue and I wanted more. I bobbed my head on his shaft this time taking him all the way.

Slowly licking teasing the most sensitive parts of him. "P-please" he stuttered getting close to his release. looking up at the boy, his face was completely streaked in crimson, and his hips started bucking into my mouth forcing more of his member deeper inside.

"Please what?" I whispered pulling away from the boy. He clenched his teeth and whispered one word that caused a wildfire in my body.

"Help" he moaned biting his lip ashamed, that he was begging his enemy to help him finish. I smiled and continued working on the sky childs member, the boy must have been a virgin because it wasn't too long before he screamed out as loud as he possibly could his essence filling my mouth. I looked up at him as I swallowed all of his honey flavored essence, and in truth I loved pleasing the boy.

His body fell limp against the chains holding him up. His eyes had glazed over as he rode out his orgasm. I smiled and slowly ground my body against his our naked members causing a friction that threatened to push me over the edge. Just a little more I thought as I started grinding against him faster and faster. Finally with a loud moan I finished all over the boys stomach with a strong shutter running rampant throughout my body.

My body was tingling making me a bit weak but I still managed to smiled down at the boy and kiss him one last time, he didn't fight he didn't move he just stared at me with his shocked jade eyes. With a snap of my fingers I was fully clothed and the shackles on the boy had released him completely. "Well boy, I very much enjoyed our time together but the goddess wench's presence has long disappeared meaning I have more work to do. Lets meet again." I said winking at the boy, but I noticed he had become unconscious the moment I had finished talking. I sighed this really wouldn't do I couldn't just leave him here. Slowly I picked the boy up into my arms and teleported back the shadow oasis. Looks like I could have more fun breaking down this child, before taking the goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Link

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, I had passed out in the middle of Ghirahims torture. That's when I froze slowly taking in my surroundings I was in large white bed with red diamonds trailing down the middle of the blanket. I let out a shaky sigh, I only knew one person who had diamonds anywhere near them, Ghirahim. I looked around the room was much like the bed everything inside was painted white with the diamonds adorning it. That's when the memories of everything he had done came flooding back, I closed my eyes trying to keep the sobs down locked away in my throat. I had to be strong, if not for myself for Zelda, I had to protect her from him.

For now I wouldn't worry about what I had been through, right now my main worry was getting out of here. I wiped the tears that pushed passed my eye lids. I looked around me once more and saw a desk right next to a large bookshelf, if it werent for the fact that it belonged to Ghirahim id be really impressed. There was a large window in front of the bed giving way to a large courtyard I loved reading in fact when I was back in skyloft reading was the main reason I never got to classes on time. I ripped the blanket off of me and picked up the chair, that's when I noticed what I was wearing, my tunic was gone. I was dressed exactly like Ghirahim, I wanted to cry out in frustration but now wasn't the time, I had to get out and find my weapons as well as Fi.

I took the chair and ran to the window smashing it as hard as I could, the glass broke on contact, I covered my face from the shards spraying in every direction. I smiled and took a few steps back before running and jumping out the window, I tucked my body and rolled when I landed so I wouldn't hurt myself. I ran looking for a sign or anything that could lead me to Fi. I ran past the courtyard and found 5 or 6 Moblin entering the castle carrying a black haired boy. I sighed softly im not able to catch a break anywhere, id have to go back in the castle find my weapons save that boy and get the hell out of here before Ghirahim finds me. I ran quietly behind them trailing them inside the castle. This place is huge, I was suppressing a groan when I saw them take the unconscious boy into a room before filing out.

As soon as they were out of sight I ran in and opened the door, the boy was lying in a large black bed. That's when I saw him, I felt my senses just tear away as I stared, he looked exactly like me, it was looking into a mirror except his hair was white his tunic was black. I reached out and touched his cheek to see if he was real, at my touch he stirred and yawned.

"Link, I'm cold come here." I just stared unsure of what to say to him "Link stop staring at me like that and come here" he said blinking a couple times his large crimson eyes meeting my gaze. Then a laugh escaped his lips "what happened to your tunic? And where did you get those clothes?" He questioned a sleepy smile on his lips. I opened my mouth then shut it again, who was this boy.

"I woke up and I was wearing them" I said completely unsure of what was happening.

"Mmmm. They suit you my love, I love seeing your skin more exposed." I felt my face flush as I looked away. "Your so cute when your embarrassed, Come here Link" he said reaching up pulling me into bed with him.

He quickly rolled on top of me so he was straddling me when his eyes widened. "Y-your not Link" he managed to stutter before forcing himself back falling back off the bed. I sat up looking at him "but I am Link, who are you?" I said getting out of the bed.

"I am Dark Link, the shadow of the hero of time." I stared at him confused when we both heard Ghirahim screaming at the moblin outside the door.

"Hide in the closet boy, ill handle this" he said going back to the bed and pretending he was asleep. I had the door creaked open so I could watch what was going on. Ghirahim threw the door open sending Dark Link into a frenzy as he shot out of bed at the loud slam.

"Who are you?" Dark said looking up at Ghirahim defiantly.

"Im the demon Lord Ghirahim, your new master." Dark laughed in Ghirahims face

"I only have one master and that's Link, where is he?" Ghirahim smiled sickly, and pursed his lips.

"I left the hero of time where he belongs buried in time, although you seemed like much more help than him." He saw Dark Link look down on to the bed a tear falling down his cheek. I felt sorry for him, I would have to find a way to save him. "It seems like im going to do to you what I did to the sky child."

The boy looked up at him confused "sky child?" Ghirahim smiled his vile expression softening for a moment. "He's your boyfriend reincarnated" Darks eyes widened. "He's running rampant here but when I find him ill have to punish him again."

Dark shook his head "you have me, that should be enough, don't harm the child." Ghirahim lifted a brow, Dark stood up and walked up to him.

"Oh, now tell me what exactly youd do to protect the child?" Ghirahim said tapping a finger on his chin.

Dark smiled "ill take all of his punishments." This made Ghirahim lick his lips, I could only imagine what he was going to do to dark.

"Take off your clothes." Ghirahim commanded Dark didn't hesitate he peeled his tunic over his head and stepped out of his pants. I looked down I had to save him some how, that's when I heard a loud crack. I looked up to see Dark had hit Ghirahim over the head with a glass pitcher, there was a large cut on his head, Ghirahim cursed at the boy and was saying how he was going to pay for scarring his gorgeous face until the boy straddled him.

Ghirahim watched as the boy licked the blood that seeped from his head. Ghirahim shuttered then moaned as the boy began sucking on the wound. "I had a bit of a sadistic streak before I met Link" Dark purred into Ghirahims ear. My eyes widened in surprise as Dark took a broken shard of the class and cut a long line down Ghirahims chest then cut open the top half of his jump suit. Then slowly he ripped the cloth off and licked the wound until it healed under his lips.

Ghirahims eyes were wide as Dark leaned down placing his lips on the demon lords. I felt an ache in my head it reminded me of what Ghirahim had done to me, but now I was watching myself do it to him. Ghirahims eyes closed and darks opened finding mine, he held my gaze before his eyes traveled to the door, keeping his mouth locked on the Lords. I slowly opened the door quietly as Dark started to moan, he was trying to cover for me escaping. I quietly walked the two of them and took off out the door, running straight into what looked like Ghirahims study.

I looked around and found my weapons on his desk along with a book. Yet my tunic was no where in sight. I sighed pulling my belts back on, making sure I wasn't missing anything, I looked down at the book, I shrugged my shoulders and took the book in my arms and ran out with it. I ran out into the courtyard again, looking around for an exit, I was met with a small cave on the western side of the courtyard. I ran crawling inside, I could feel the heat radiating as I continued to crawl until I reached an exit. I was in eldin summit, I sighed at least I would be able to come back for Dark Link. I ran straight for the closest loft wing statue whistling for my crimson bird to join me. After a moment the bird flew down allowing me to mount, I took the reins and flew directly for skyloft.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 dark Link  
I saw the boy run out the door and immediately pulled away from the demon lord. Getting dressed again I sighed sitting on the bed, the demon looked up at me surprised. "What, I cant change my mind about what I want" I said looking out the window. "I want you to take me back to my love, right now" Ghirahim stood up angry and I smirked it was so easy to send him into a rage. "I am the demon Lord Ghirahim you will not give me orders!" I sighed annoyed "look I don't care what you want I wont help you, I only listen to Link." That's when he noticed the boys presence was gone from the shadow oasis. I smirked again, he was stupid and doesn't even know how to keep track of his prisoners.

Thats when I heard him laugh, I frowned what could possibly make him laugh. "What are you laughing at?" His tongue snaked out and touched my cheek, I rolled my eyes "the child should see his new power developing soon." I frowned again, new power ? I had sensed him he seemed perfectly fine to me. Ghirahim raised an eye brow at my reaction, "I turned him into a demon." I looked up at him surprised, theres no way, I would have noticed. I glared at him, he let Link walk out of here on purpose. I stood up and glared at the demon head on, I had to admit Gannon was much scarier than him. This guy was just a self absorbed conceited asshole who needed to be kicked off his high horse. If Link was to blind to do it I would do it myself.

"You, son of a bitch, what are you going to do with him." I growled taking Ghirahim by the cape. He had to know I was nothing like Link, I was the exact opposite of that kind hearted boy. He grabbed my neck as a show of dominance pulling me towards him, his body begging for bloodshed. The only dominant one in my life was Link and I was not about to let that change, I smirked and smashed my head against his hard. Using my magic I drew upon my connection to Link, willing myself to appear with him.

I appeared in a room that was very small, the child lying in a bed already asleep, I looked up to see the sun setting and his shadow cast over his desk. Lucky for me I caught him when I did, had there been no shadow id be stuck with Ghirahim. I stared at the child, it wasn't his fault I was tangled up in this mess, I just wish I could be with my Link once more, in hyrule. I walked closer to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping boy ,was Link really this boys predecessor, they certainly looked alike. I slowly moved a piece of the boys silky blonde hair from his face, I couldn't stop his transformation, my blood wouldn't be enough to placate him. His master would be the only one who could stop him from turning feral.

I sighed softly remembering Link trying to break Gannons grasp on me, he fed me almost all the blood in his body just to make me what I am today, half demon, half shadow. The boy stirred laying directly on his back, I was curious, Would he taste exactly like my Link? I smiled leaning my head down and pressing my lips to his softly, he let out a soft moan opening his mouth inviting my tongue inside.

His lips tasted so sweet, like honey, his velvet tongue sent shivers up my spine as it connected with mine. "Mmmmnn" he whispered against my lips, his arms wrapped around me in a strong hold. I wrestled with his tongue until he decided he wanted more than that and forced me down into his bed. I looked up to see a fully awake Link staring down at me surprised. His claws were digging into my tunic making me wince, nothing in the boys appearance had changed except a diamond scarred onto his cheek. He slammed me against his headboard hard, glaring at me.

He then smashed his lips against mine hard, I wrapped my arms tight gripping his clothing forcing him against me. I melted against him loving the feel of our bodies against each other, I was ready to take him right then and there. "Skychild, its time to come home." I tried to shut it out but I could hear Ghirahims voice in the boys head. Link pushed away from me and went to grab his things, he was being controlled by his masters binding word.

Anything Ghirahim said from here on out Link would do without question. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, sighing quietly. When he was finished I noticed he was still wearing that stupid outfit Ghirahim gave him, although I still think Link looks much better than the demon lord. He stopped in front of me, his jade eyes making me nervous as I met them.

"Come with me to lord Ghirahim, you can trade me to be able to go home." I was surprised at his words but as much as I missed my Link I wasn't ready to leave. I followed him out of the room and outside to what looked like a small grave yard. He whistled loudly making a large crimson bird lay down next to me, he sat down on the birds back and helped me up behind him.

I had been on Epona before back home but I sincerely doubted she was anything like riding a bird. Gripping the child tightly we descended down to the world below. I closed my eyes and hugged him tight just like I did when I rode Epona, hoping that it would soon be over. it wasn't too long before Link made me dive from the bird off to the surface. he held me close using a sail cloth to ensure our safe landing. I looked around, surprisingly this place reminded me of Death Mountain where the Gorons lived back in Hyrule. "Follow me closely, the last thing I need is for you to get lost out here" I nodded to the boy following closely behind him as we found a cave near the summit. The same one he probably used to get out in the first place. We crawled in there for what seemed like an hour before reaching Ghirahims castle. This boy was his now, nothing I could do to stop it, but what I would do is keep an eye on him until im inevitably sent away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghirahim

I sat in my castle, the boy wasn't finished with ritual that would make the boy a full demon, but as soon as he made it back we would finish. I could already feel his presence here along with that damned shadow. I walked out of my study to meet him at the staircase, my arms crossed I felt like my patience was slipping. That's when I laid eyes on him, I could still feel the ache in my heart I was unable to stop the longing for him, seeing him right before my eyes dressed just like me. His eyes had a fire in them I had never seen before, yet in his face I could only see his sadness. Did he truly hate me that much, was I the only one who felt anything from the moments we shared?

He walked up to me slowly, then his had reached to my cheek and I felt my heart spring alive in my chest. When our gazes met I could see tears filling his beautiful jade eyes, I wanted to take him in my arms and make the pain go away. "Im so sorry, I cant even imagine what you felt, what it looked like to you when you saw us." I flinched at his words they wounded me and made me feel worse about myself after what I had done to him. "I forgive you, I don't hate you Ghirahim. I should have known the moment I saw you in the temple, I should have remembered." He said his voice dropping to a whisper, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

He kissed my neck before crying on my shoulder "Im sorry I hurt you as well skychild, I was angry I wanted to break you, to make you feel what I felt." He whimpered tightening his grip on me, "I forgive you Ghirahim, I know how you felt, you don't need to explain." I kissed the boys blonde silky locks before letting my tears fall into them freely. Link shocked me by forcing his lips in mine, he kissed me softly and I felt my whole world shattering again. I told myself I did what I did because I wanted him out of the way for Demise, but right now I knew it was because I was in love with the child. I kissed him him back letting my hands grip his hair showing him just how much I wanted this. I let my tongue run against his lower lip asking to be invited in. Link didn't reject me he opened his mouth letting his tongue run against mine, we wrestled for dominance and I let him win loving his aggression.

"Ahem" we both turned to see the white haired shadow standing behind us, his arms were crossed and he seemed very annoyed. Link blushed looking down as I patted him on the head "if you guys are gonna end up having sex right here in the middle of the castle shouldn't you help Link transform first." I looked up at him surprised, he knew Links transformation hadn't been completed. "Link, I started the process of turning you into a demon, it can be reversed, just tell me what you want to do." I said softly as he thought for a moment. "I want to be like you, I want to be able to live forever, to spend eternity showing you I love you." He looked away nervous for a moment then met my gaze "there is one condition." I looked at him confused "you cant revive Demise." Then I understood just what the consequences of my love would be, id have to choose between the man I was in love with or the revival of my master.

I took a step back shaking my head "I cant do that Link, hes my master if I disobey there will be consequences." I saw Links expression change to one of pain. "Don't do this Ghirahim please I can help you if you let me!" He cried out trying to take me in his arms once more. I snapped my fingers appearing at the top of the staircase putting some distance between us. It was too good to be true it always is, things don't go well for demons they only got worse and I knew that. Yet I allowed myself to fall in love with him, so he could save the life of his precious goddess. "Ghirahim, we can make this work." He called taking another step towards me.

I shook my head "forgive me, skychild but I cannot allow my master to die, if he dies I die." Links eyes widened in horror as he understood the decision he would have to make. "My life or that of her grace." I said aloud voicing his thoughts. "We are bound my the thread of fate, the moment you became a servant of the goddess it was decided how our fate would go." I looked down understanding he was now my enemy. From here on out when we met it would be in battle that would only end in bloodshed. "Ghirahim!" The boy called out but with a snap of my fingers I made him appear at the base of the summit and using magic I blocked the entrance so he would never see it again. "For what its worth, im sorry." I looked up to see the shadow child staring at me. "I don't need your pity!" I growled looking away. My life had been ripped away from me again because of Demise, as much as i hated my master now I had no choice if I wanted to continue living.

"Its not pity, I know what its like to feel exactly what your feeling. To fall in love with the good guy, despite every fiber of your being telling you its wrong, you cant help but fall deeper in love with that person until theres no escape. Were plunged into a world we don't understand and slowly we stop being the monsters." I looked at the boys painful expression, he understood. "I almost killed my Link, we first met in the water temple of hyrule. He could have killed me, yet as you said we were bound by the thread of fate. We fought but he didn't do any damage he couldn't bring himself to hurt me. I sliced him up pretty badly, but something inside me made me drag him out of the temple to heal him, I saved him because I fell in love with him. We can either give in to fate, or make it our own. We choose fate, even if in the beginning its thrust upon us, our decisions define what world we create." I looked at him my expression softening. "I cant survive if her grace does." I whispered softly

"she lives I die, I live she dies. Link has to choose between someone hes in love with or whether to complete his mission." We both stared at each other we understood. "I can send you home whenever you wish it." I said softly giving up, the boy would only remind me of what I couldn't have. The boy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "you can send me back, but you can also bring me back if you need someone to talk to. Someone who understands." He said giving my shoulder a light squeeze. I nodded and together we walked down to my ritual room, I had brought him back using a portal spell that Demise had taught me. "Why don't you come with me, you can return whenever you wish." I looked at the boy, I really hadnt gotten a good look of the place when I snatched him. With a shrug of my shoulders we entered together, I shielded my eyes at the intense light and before long there we were, in Hyrule. We were standing in the middle of a field by what looked like a ranch.

I looked up as we both heard someones screams reach our ears. "DAMN IT DARK WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice screamed we both trailed it back to a painstakingly familiar figure. It was a blonde boy in a green tunic and he was riding a horse. Then his eyes fell upon us, he rushed his horse as fast as he could to where we stood. When he reached us his horse whined softly before he dismounted "Dark? Is that really you?" The boy whispered to his dark twin. Dark nodded and the boy threw himself into his lovers arms and began crying. "Shh, Link its okay im here now don't worry, im not going anywhere." The white haired boy ran his hand softly through his blonde lovers hair. It made me wish that I hadnt turned my back on my sky child, that I didn't have to answer to Demise. "I woke up and you werent there! I looked everywhere! I thought someone had hurt you."

More tears streamed down the hero of times cheeks before he pulled away letting Dark kiss away his tears. "Link, this is Ghirahim." The blonde turned to me surprised "I know you" the boy whispered, know me? That's impossible. I just continued staring at him unsure what to say. " I had a vision, I saw myself kill you, I held you in my arms I couldn't stop crying, asking you to forgive me." Darks eyes found mine, his expression was enough to tell me the boy had never been wrong. I took a breath looking away for a minute "you don't have to go back. You can stay here with us" I shook my head a helpless smile on my lips "we are bound by the thread of fate, blood will be shed and ill die to save him." I said softly wishing with all my heart that it wasn't true.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt my heart breaking in my chest, just as I was going to hug Ghirahim again he teleported me out of his castle. I looked around seeing that I was just outside of the crawlspace that I had used to enter, but the crawl space was gone. I started banging on the wall he had used to keep me out

"Please Ghirahim, don't do this!" I screamed sliding to my knees banging weakly against the stone wall.

"Master, I calculate that if you go to the temple of eldin now you will make it in time to reach Zelda." Fi spoke in here usual emotionless voice, I froze I had completely forgotten, I forced myself up and realized that Ghirahims clothes were gone too, I was in my forrest green tunic.

I wanted to cry at the loss of the clothing, my only option was to continue onward, I knew full well that hed go where Zelda did. I continued to the temple fought my way through everything that was thrown at me, my body was moving of its own accord. I reached the end of the eldin temple. I waited for what seemed like an eternity and he did not appear.

"Ghirahim, Ghirahim!" I screamed but no one appeared. I shook my head and passed into the golden door. My eyes lit up when they met the figure in front of me. "Zelda!" I screamed running up the stairs. Before I reached her the woman next to her said something in her ear, she made a sad face and turned back to the light. "Im sorry link I have to go."

I shook my head not her too. Before long she was gone I was alone, I sat back on the floor as Fi recited the words from the goddess. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up, I hated myself for everything. I left the temple and made my way to skyloft to restock on supplies. Then it wasn't long after I headed to the desert.

I had spent months in that desert, I kept expecting Ghirahim to come back to pop up and take me with him. It helped me be able to get through the temple with easy. I did everything I had to do and ended up reaching a bridge. Impa had a barrier up, I froze seeing Ghirahim hacking away at that barrier.

"Ghirahim stop it!" They watched as his body stopped completely, he didn't look at me he only snapped his fingers causing a wall of diamond flames to come between us before hacking away at the barrier. "

Link take this youll need it!" Zelda screamed before throwing me a harp, I shook my head and put it away for later.

"Meet the old woman in the woods! She will tell you what to do." Impa shrieked before they entered the door of time. I watched as Ghirahim broke the barrier and took the door of time with it. I ran after him the moment he broke it.

"What have I done?" Ghirahim said falling to his knees. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders he slouched into my touch. "I c-cant revive Demise not without her." His words hit me like a brick, if he couldn't revive Demise we could be together. I ran in front of him and made him look at me. His eyes widened looking up at me. He was crying, did his master mean that much to him, more than me?

I felt tired instantly, the months of sleep deprivation had gotten to me. I fell against Ghirahim my world fading black. I was covered in warmth it felt like silk against my body. I groaned my head was pounding I sat up looking around me. I was back in a familiar white room with diamonds covering the walls. I yawned stretching and noticed something was lying on the covers next to me.

I saw Ghirahim still sleeping next to me his chest rising and falling slowly. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to be able to be close to him. I sank back down and hugged his back tightly, needed to feel his skin against mine, "sky child your supposed to be resting," ghirahim murmured as he turned his body to face me. I laid my head against his warm chest. "I don't want to anymore, I just want to be close to you." I whispered softly. His arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss my head.

"Is this a dream?" I whispered not being able to believe that we were finally together. "It is not my beautiful skychild." I planted kisses all over his chest and slowly ran my tongue along his collar bone.

"God you taste so good." I whispered against him.

"I bet you taste even better" I shivered as he rolled on top of me and ran his tongue down my chest

. That's when I felt his hand run down between my legs, I moaned loving the feeling of his skillful hand on me. "G-Ghirahim." I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name. The pleasure that was shooting through my body was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I started panting and my hips started thrusting into Ghirahims hand as he bit down on my neck hard.

I cried out as I reached my climax right at that moment. Ghirahim leaned back pulling his hands from the covers. They were slick with a strange milky liquid. I felt my eye lids get heavy as his tongue snaked out and ran over his wet fingers. I felt a need driving at me clawing, I grabbed the back if his hair and forced his lips against mine. I could feel myself getting hard again as Ghirahims arousal rubbed against mine. His skin felt like a wildfire, he lifted his hand to my mouth and put two fingers in my mouth.

"Suck. Now" I obeyed watching him curiously as his hands ran back under the covers. I was panting, when I felt his fingers slide into my entrance. I cried out surprised as he scissored the entrance with two fingers. It hurt but at the same time I loved how it felt, I loved the thought of Ghirahim touching me. A small whine escaped my lips when he pulled his fingers away.

Then I felt something larger rubbing right against it. I couldn't help but arch my back and moan loving the feeling of Ghirahim. I couldn't help my reaction when he finally entered me. I threw my head up against his shoulder and bit down hard, I moaned louder when a metallic liquid entered my mouth. His groan was driving me into a new state of ecstasy. I kept drinking from him while he panted with every thrust. I forced my hips down on him as he thrusted harder inside me. I couldn't stop as I released all over both of our chests, and after two more thrusts I felt him release deep inside me I pulled away from his shoulder.

We were both sweaty and breathing hard as we looked at each other. "I love you skychild." He whispered kissing my cheek. "I love you Ghirahim." I said licking some of his sweat off of his lips. "You just sealed the ritual, you are now a demon my skychild." I smiled up at it I had forgotten about the ritual honestly, but now I wouldn't age I would stay with Ghirahim forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Get dressed sky child, there is someone I want you to meet." I looked over at Ghirahim as he put my tunic on the bed walking away only to find his own clothes. I stared confused for a moment before shrugging my shoulders and getting my tunic on.

"I'm ready Ghirahim." I said hugging him from behind.

"Come now there will be plenty of time for our games after we visit some friends of mine."

I frowned, friends? Since when did Ghirahim want to introduce me to his friends? I opened my mouth to question but he placed a kiss on my lips to silence me. He made me dizzy then tugged me down a bunch of stairs to what looked like a dungeon. I started to get scared, I wanted to run away.

What if he was going to tie me up and leave me here. "G-Ghirahim" I whispered looking up at my lover fear plain in my eyes.

His eyes widened, "what's wrong my love?" He whispered running a hand through my hair.

"Y-you aren't going to leave me here are you?" Ghirahim sighed softly and shook his head taking my hand leading me to a room at the end of the dungeon. It was a study, I instantly felt bad for accusing Ghirahim of wanting to lock me up. I watched as he started speaking in another language using a spell from what I could tell. I fell back in surprise as a gateway opened up, I glared as Ghirahim snickered before offering me his hand. I took it and we walked through the portal together, instantly I felt a breeze sweep my hair out of my face.

We were in a large field standing next to what looked like a wall to a farm. I glanced around at our beautiful new surroundings.

"Your just a jerk!" A voice that sounded exactly as mine screamed.

"I was curious okay?! I said I was sorry!" Ghirahim and I winced as a loud slap echoed off the walls of the farm.

We both turned to come face to face with two boys who looked like me. One I remembered was the boy from earlier Dark Link with a red hand imprinted on his face, I blushed remembering how he had kissed me before we went to see Ghirahim. His eyes met mine and he blushed looking away from me.

"Who are you? You look just like me!" I just stared surprised as a blonde with my face walked over to me.

He wore a tunic much lighter than my own along with white leggings and a sword and shield strapped to his back.

"Is he the one you told me about Ghira?" The blonde enthusiastically said a huge grin on his lips as he stared at my lover.

I glared at Ghirahim, Ghira? The blonde and him were obviously close, to be getting a nickname from him. Ghirahim smiled ruffling the boys hair like you would a child and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Link the Hero of time." He said grinning at me, I froze had I heard him correctly.

Link? The hero of time? He was my predecessor. I blinked a few times before taking his hand and shaking it

"i-I I'm Link, the hero chosen by the goddess." The boys grin widened.

"so we really are the same person." He said tugging on my hair curiously.

"Okay enough with the touching, your just trying to get back at me!" Dark whined grabbing the blonde by his waist and lifting him away from me keeping his hold on the boy.

He crossed his arms and started pouting "you're the one who kissed him, yet I get in trouble for touching his hair. Your so unfair Dark!"

I felt myself smile looking at the couple argue. "Come onnnn you said it yourself you're the same person so it's like kissing you." The blonde cracked one eye open and stared at his dark lover who was holding on to him like a lost puppy. He slowly turned in the boys arms and patted his hair lovingly. "I forgive you but don't do it again okay?" Dark nodded hugging his lover tight to his body.

The hero and Dark both froze realizing we were still here, before jumping apart. "Let's do something fun!" The Hero of time cried tugging on my wrist.

"Where would we go?" Ghirahim questioned sincerely curious. I laced my fingers through his as the two boys thought. Ghirahim leaned down to my ear "feeling neglected aren't we love?" I frowned at him. I looked up surprised when he pressed his lips against mine

. "Jerk!" I said pushing on his chest, he only laughed and held me close.

"Oh skychild you know I only have eyes for you." I blushed and stopped struggling against him.

"Skychild? What's that mean." The blonde boy said staring at me like I was an alien. "I used to live on an island in the sky. It was called skyloft, I lived with my friends pipit, karane and Zelda…." I felt Ghirahim tense, then I felt my heartache. I missed zelda so much, but Ghirahim and I both knew I would never see her again.

"Hey, we can go see princess Zelda!" I looked up at the blonde shocked. Zelda was here with them?

"Yeah let's do that" Dark murmured a hint of jealousy in his voice,

"stop being jealous silly you know you're the only one I want." Link murmured kissing his other half in his forehead.

Ghirahim smiled and with a snap of his fingers we were staring at the gate to a large castle. Both boys before us doubled over using their knees for support panting loudly. I snickered and smiled up at Ghirahim who coughed to hide his laugh.

"What the hell was that?" Dark growled slightly as he spun to face us. Ghirahim and I both looked at each other and feigned innocence.

"Why whatever do you mean shadow." Ghirahim said theatrically putting a hand on his chest sounding hurt.

"I have no idea what's going on." I said raising my hands in defeat. He glared at both of us before going over to his blonde and rubbing his back trying to calm his stomach.

"So about this princess where is she?" Ghirahim said lacing his fingers through mine and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"She would be right here." We all looked up to see a blonde haired girl with pointed ears in a long pink dress. She looked just like Zelda, I felt the tears welling up and spilling over, before I could stop it my body reacted. I threw my arms around her and sobbed quietly.

"It's alright hero" she murmured rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, I'm so sorry."

I slid to my knees and hugged her waist crying into her dress. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I couldn't stop. She slowly ran her fingers through my hair comforting me as my zelda would have done, but right now it was too late. I had lost my Zelda for Ghirahim, my mind was screaming at me.

"Do you regret him, do you regret your choice of falling for your enemy?" I didn't know when I blacked out I just did, when I came to Ghirahim was gone as well as Dark. Only the hero of time remained.

He looked over at me with a worried expression before putting a hand to my forehead. "How you feeling Chosen hero?" He said softly moving my hair from my face.

"I-I im fine, where is Ghirahim?" The blonde frowned.

"he left, Dark chased after him." He said with a shrug. I felt my heart clench with guilt, I hated myself I could already guess what he was feeling. I sighed softly. this relationship wasn't easy, I had been making mistakes left and right without considering Ghirahims feelings. I looked at my twin.

"I should go look for him." The blonde merely shook his head.

"You need to rest, Ghirahim will return when he is ready." This boy was goofy with a strange personality and yet I could see the seriousness in his own eyes, the pain and worry for his own lover.


	9. Chapter 9

-I nodded as he helped me sit up.

"Here this should take all the pain away." I smiled as he handed me a familiar red potion. I gulped it down and thought curiously to his relationship with Dark. "

Was Dark ever your enemy?" The hero turned to me before looking out the window.

"Yeah, we met in the water temple. For me he defied his master. He was supposed to kill me, but he let me live, I couldn't just let him stay in that room to rot. He was the first human I had come across that I was supposed to kill, I couldn't do it. I knocked him unconscious and took him out of there, at first he was weary of me. but after long he started seeing me in a different way, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before. Plain and simply we fell in love, nothing could have held us back when we saw each other. Although Zelda wasn't too happy she had expected me to marry her." He laughed scratching his head nervously.

We both turned hearing yelling from the court yard, with a sigh the blonde stood up walking out of the room. I followed after him unsure of what else to do.

"Back off you know nothing brat!"

"What I do know is your weak feeble getting and mad over him missing his best friend! You were planning to kill her! Your such a pathetic creature, you will never be able to truly gain his love if you remain a monster."

We ran outside and I saw Ghirahim slap the shadow hard. He glared up at the demon lord and unsheathed his sword.

"you wanna play this game? Fine I won't be like that child I'll put you in your place you ignorant bastard!" He growled lunging at The Lord and bringing his sword down hard on the spot where Ghirahim had just been.

"Stop it you two! Don't make me go over there!" The hero of time yelled but he only received sneers from both boys before they went at each other again.

"Stupid…. Childish…..bastards….are going to pay." He muttered walking over to a close proximity of them. I watched in surprise as the boy knelt down with a red gem in his gloved palm. Suddenly he raised it to the sky with a cry, the boys were Engulfed in a flame that circled the hero of time and thrown roughly apart. The hero stood there a smirk on his face hands on his hips. I couldn't help but laugh despite the circumstances the hero was a poster child for smugness.

I heard another laugh alongside my own Dark was laughing a huge grin directed towards his lover. The hero of Time stuck out his tongue like a child at Dark before helping the boy stand. I looked over at Ghirahim walking towards him slowly, approaching him as you would a wounded feral animal.

I knelt down next to him, rubbing his back trying to comfort him. I pulled him into an embrace, he didn't push me away he just let me hold him like that running my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry" I murmured in his ear before kissing his cheek and making him look at me. Even though his eyes were on me his gaze was very distant giving him a look that made him look almost anciently wise.

"Sky child I think we should return." He didn't look at me as he stood up he only moved to put some distance between us.

"What? No you just got here!" My blonde twin whined. Ghirahim sighed.

"then he can stay, I'll be back in a week Link." I just looked up at him hurt, he was going to leave me here and go off to do god knows what for a week? His eyes met mine and I know he saw the sadness, I pulled away from him and started walking back towards the room I had been in. I laid on the bed and covered myself trying so hard to keep my traitorous tears in check.

"Skychild" I didn't answer I only turned away from him more.

"Don't act like a child." I felt the tears finally roll down my cheeks and I snapped at Ghirahim like never before.

"A child! You're the one who is acting like a child! How was I to react Zelda had been my best friend since we were kids. I fell in love with you I realized I had to sacrifice my friendship with her for you! What have you had to sacrifice!?" He stared into my eyes his filled with pain, with that look I regretted every word that came out of my mouth. Then that look was gone and one of hostility replaced it.

"I have sacrificed nothing? Is that what you believe skychild. Do you know how much ive gone through just because you are still a child. You think because I am a demon I feel nothing? Your words wound me, your actions push me to the edge of insanity yet here I am. With you! Loving you! You act as though you're the only one to have feelings or a heart, your wrong!" He screamed finally losing his composure, with a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

I felt cold empty I hadnt even thought of how he had been feeling. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into my hands.

I felt like my heart was going to erupt, the pain was becoming too much. I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore, I felt like a piece of my heart and soul were being torn from me when he left. I didn't stop crying when I felt two pairs of arms hug me tightly, I knew Dark and the hero of time were trying to comfort me.

I awoke several hours later to see both boys clutching me tightly their cheeks dry with trails of tears, they had cried with me. I sat up gently pushing the boys arms from around my waist. I walked out of the room shutting it quietly behind me, I followed the path from yesterday leaving the castle. I found my way to a fountain and sat down slowly letting my fingers splay in the cool water.

"Are you feeling better hero?" I looked up to see the princess standing before me with a sad smile. I simply nodded looking back to the water. "Did he leave? I can barely sense his presence here." She said walking to sit next to me at the fountain. I shrugged knowing full well he had probably left.

"Listen hero, I can see by your expression your in pain, I know you are in love with that man from before. Hes hurting I can see a great many things he has suffered through, you shouldn't judge him for his ways without first understanding how he was brought up. I am the holder of the triforce of wisdom, in your time I am unsure if you've heard the legends. But what I saw from Ghirahim, it was pain, loneliness, hatred. All the demon lord wanted was to resurrect his master to make up for his past failures. He was tortured, abused, raped and all he wanted was someone to see him for who he is. Hes broken Link and in his heart he truly believes you can fix him. You are after all bound by a thread of fate." I looked at Zelda with wide eyes.

"Thank you princess." I smiled giving her a chaste hug before running back to my room. I smiled seeing the boys cuddled up to each other asleep so soundly. It would be bad for me to wake them I know how much I hate waking up and they are essentially me. I grabbed my gear and snuck out of the castle leaving out into the town and walking until I reached a field. I walked and walked until I was in a lone patch of grass before dropping down to sit.

"Master?" I almost jumped when Fi appeared from the sword in my back.

"Oh Fi its only you." I said clutching my heart willing it to slow back down.

"Master why have you halted your quest?" I felt my eyes slide down to stare at the ground.

"The door of time was destroyed I cant get to Zelda anymore." I felt guilty Fi still had a mission and here I was spending the day with myself.

"Did you not hear her graces words before their departure. They told you to look to the woman in the sacred grounds." I froze hope seeping into my heart.

"Y-you mean there may be a way for me to save her?" Fi nodded.

"but you will have to betray the demon lord." I felt my heart crack, Ghirahim would understand wouldn't he? Probably not but I have my mission the less he knows about this the better.

"Master I sense that the portal to return is in a place called Lake Hylia in this realm. There is a 100% chance that the other Links know its location. I suggest you start there." I stood up nodding to Fi before she returned to my sword when I saw the boys already approaching. The blond was completely worried while Dark looked away indifferently. I smiled as they ran up to me, the hero of time instantly wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him tightly before pulling away.

" how are you feeling? Zelda said you took a walk to hyrule field." I thanked the goddesses for sending the, to me so quickly.

"Yeah im okay, is there any way you guys could take me to the Lake Hylia?" The both gave me a strange look. "Ghirahim is waiting for you at the castle, why don't we head there first?" I sighed softly.

"can we head to the lake first please? Ill talk to Ghirahim after?" Link shrugged and pulled out a strange blue instrument and began playing a beautiful melody. Then a strange blue light surrounded us and in a flash we were at a large lake standing on a platform with a symbol I had never seen before.

I looked around knowing that the hero and Dark were staring at me like I was crazy. That's when I found it a small hole that showed my world on the other side. I turned away from it quickly making sure The hero of time and Dark hadnt seen it.

"Guys? Can I have a hug." The blond smiled running over to wrap his arms around me and nuzzle my neck. "Dark come here and hug us" his lover whined. I could tell by the look Dark was giving me that he knew something was up. But he didn't say a thing he wrapped his arms around us holding me tightly.

"Your so warm." The blond said before pulling away from me.

"This is where I say goodbye." I said smiling at the two, before they could react I fell into the hole leading to my realm. I managed to fall into Lanayru province thankfully right next to a bird statue. I touched the strange surface feeling a gust of wind that shot me into the sky. With a whistle I called my loft wing to me and raced towards skyloft to get resupplied.


	10. Chapter 10

Ghirahim pov

"What do you mean he left?!" Both boys looked down sadly.

"He said he wanted to go to lake Hylia and then he said it was time for him to say goodbye. He disappeared." I sighed, I never expected the skychild to find his own way out of here. I rubbed my temple with my fingertips trying my best to make my headache go away.

"You told him I was waiting for him?" They both nodded. I felt my heart break all over again. I just sat there unsure of what to do, the skychild had broken my trust yet again. I used my magic to see to show me where he was, I clenched my fist seeing him open the doors to the temple of time within the sealed grounds. The hero of time and Dark both crawled up behind me placing theyre faces on my shoulders to watch with me.

There was an old woman waiting for him, they were talking about some flames that were needed to forge Links sword. She said with the flames he would be able to go to the past to get her grace back, I had heard of those flames the hero had to travel to the silent realm. I watched him talk to his blue sword spirit before he began going after the first dragon, Faron. I allowed the Darkness to seep back into the fingers with a sigh.

"Hes betraying me again." I felt a tear run down my cheek, the boys hugged me tightly.

"Ghirahim, look at me." I turned to face the hero of time as he kissed my lips, I just stared in surprise feeling his warmth.

"Lets make him feel all better." Dark whispered seductively kissing and nipping at my neck. I watched them curiously as the hero of time pulled away and kissed Dark hard before they started alternating on kissing my lips. I pulled away from both of them with smile.

"Thank you boys, that did help a bit." They grinned and kissed me once more together this time, all of our lips mashing together. We all ended up laughing together after our faces met awkwardly. Somehow the skychild's betrayal didn't hurt so badly.

"How would you like to visit my world?" I asked them as they pawed at me like little puppies.

"Can we please!" The hero of time cried happily throwing himself on to my lap. Dark hugged my back as I ran my fingers through the blonde heros hair, he wasn't the skychild but at least he wasn't betraying me.

"Shall we go now, ill show you where I live." They both hopped off of he bed lacing their fingers between mine. I let go of Darks hand to snap my fingers and we were at the sealed grounds. They both looked around in awe, I watched them act like children playing around giggling and tackling each other. I watched them rolling on the ground before kissing each other slowly.

I felt a pang of jealousy, not because of what they were doing but because they had each other. I only wanted one thing and he betrayed me countless times, now he just left without a word after we had made love together. I felt used, but it wasn't something I was unused to, Demise made me feel the same way after all. I remember all the pain Demise brought me and I flinched. I hadn't even seen the boys sneak up on me they tackled me down, Link was straddling me and Dark was looking down at me grinning.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips before The hero of time kissed his way down my jaw. "G-Ghirahim…?" I looked over at the skychild staring at us with his wide cerulean eyes. Both boys let me stand but wrapped themselves around my sides. I watched as the skychild choked on a sob and shook his head in disbelief and in denial. The tears rolling down his cheeks stabbed at my heart, I simply glared at him.

"Im here to tell you that you used up your last chance. We are enemies now, I will kill you the next time we meet Skychild." He shook his head again trembling.

"Ghirahim.. Don't do this…" I felt the boys tighten their grip on me.

"All you do is hurt and betray me, I will not be your toy hero of the Goddess!" The hurt in his eyes right now was unmatched to anything I had ever done to him. He hated being reminded of his title, I watched as his eyes turned cold and icy. Then he smirked wiping away his tears.

"You wont be a toy? Oh but that's all youve ever been demon." That hurt… I felt my heart crack again but I didn't say a word.

"Not only to demise but to your own enemy. Im sure hed love to know about you fucking the hero of the goddess. How you forgot he even existed just to be with me." I flinched Links words were cruel but I could match him just as easily.

"Oh and what will her grace think when she finds out about her precious hero? He allowed his enemy to take him. He writhed beneath every touch and begged me for more." Links glare was evil as he stared me down with his arms crossed.

"Tell Zelda what you please, it wont be long before we seal you away with Demise where you belong." I stepped out of the boys embrace and snapped making my sword appear.

"Stand back now." I said growling, Dark grabbed the hero of time by his waist and forced the flailing boy away from us.

Link scoffed "you really think your going to hurt me?" I snapped my fingers creating a barrier. He shook his head before drawing his sword, I could see the tears in his eyes as he charged at me. He sliced down and I snapped my fingers appearing behind him slicing down his back to create a small cut on his back. I watched in sick fascination as Link fell to his knees with a gasp the blood staining his tunic.

"Who wont hurt you skychild?" He glared standing to face me once more, he took out a red potion and drank it allowing his wounds to heal. He charged at me again this time I stood my ground and caught his sword between my finger tips pulling it from his grasp. He looked up at me with wide eyes backing away.

I smirked "this wont be much of a fight without your sword will it?" I taunted before throwing the sword back at him full force. He dove to the right rolling away from the blade that almost impaled him.

I raised an eyebrow "go head grab it." He stood dusting off his tunic and grabbed the sword. This time I ran at him with my sword, he caught my attack just in time bringing his sword up to block me. Our swords clashed sending sparks through the air, our faces were inches from each other. Despite everything he said and did I still wanted him, I needed the skychild.

That's when I felt it a strange pulse throughout my body, Link pulled away eyeing me nervously. I looked down to see my skin breaking in some areas, the black metallic of my other form was breaking through my pale skin. This wasn't possible, my body was forcing out my other form.

"Obey your orders slave" my masters voice rang through my mind I payed no attention as Link ran up and slashed down my chest. I didn't even try to block it, his eyes widened in shock as my blood sprayed from the wound coating our clothes and his face.

"NO!" I felt my consciousness fading as I fell to my knees. I turned slightly to see the hero of time screaming as he ran to me, Dark was close behind tears rolling down his cheeks.

"G-Ghirahim? I-I im s-sorry." Link said dropping his bloodied blade and stepping back in shock. I watched the hero of time pull off his hat and press it to the wound instantly covering it in blood.

"You idiot! Look what you've done! Goddess no, please don't let him die!" The hero of time snapped at a pale faced Link before placing a shaky hand to my cheek.

"Look at me, you need to get us back. Take us to the castle. Zelda can treat the wound please tell me you can do it." The hero of time cried his large blue eyes filled with tears. I felt Dark lift me on to his lap clutching me tightly to his shuttering body. I blinked through the sudden wave of Darkness that overcame me before raising my hand to snap my fingers.

"Wait!" I heard the scream but it was far too late. I blacked out in Darks arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hero of time pov

I was shaking covered in Ghirahims blood still, Zelda had been tending to his wounds for over an hour now. Dark didn't want me to see Ghirahim like that so he made me wait outside.

"Link…" His voice was soft but I could hear the pain in it. I looked at his ruby eyes through my tears. He slowly placed a blanket on my shoulders and held me to him.

"Come on hero you need a bath, we wont be able to see Ghirahim for a while anyways." I nodded as he led me to our guest room in the castle. I let him fill the bath and take my clothes from my body. He helped me into the bath and started cleaning my body from the blood that covered my skin. I felt the tears run down my cheeks I turned and hugged his body sobbing.

"Shh, shh. I know how your feeling hero. He will be okay I promise." I nodded as Dark ran his fingers through my hair.

"W-why would they a-attack each other? They w-were lovers. G-Ghirahim loved him s-so much." I sobbed into Darks chest.

"Its because they love each other darling." I looked up at him a small smile on my lips. We both knew so much about that. I remembered how painful it was to fight my feelings for him in the water temple. I had almost killed him, I cringed remembering his lifeless body in my arms.

"We were enemies once too, but we truly love each other that why we won against Gannon in the end. Because no power can compare to that of those who love each other." I smiled knowing he was right, and during times like this I was so happy to have Dark right next to me.

"If they truly love each other, they will make it past this." I let him lick the trails of my tears away.

"Thanks Dark." He kissed my forehead.

"Its what I'm here for hero." We stayed like that for a long time until the water eventually got cold and we had to get dressed. Dark thankfully found us new tunics, I didn't think I could deal with a bloody one. I put on my zora tunic not wanting to see anymore red for a while, I walked to Ghirahims room he was taking shallow breaths but he was still alive, I sat down on the bed next to him.

His black glossy eyes meeting mine, he smiled softly as I started petting his white hair.

"S-sky child, im sorry. This was my fault, all the pain ive caused you. You don't deserve it, your so pure so beautiful. I don't deserve you, ive diluted myself into thinking that I could be more than a monster. Since you were a little boy you were the first to show me kindness, the first to kiss me and actually feel something for me. When we made love gods Link I felt complete. You complete me skychild you and only you.

I love you so much, I do what I must for my master because I don't have a choice. He has a spell set on me if he dies so do I." He was sobbing into my chest I held him tightly to me kissing his hair. For being my successor the other Link was stupid. I felt my chest tighten, I slowly laid Ghirahim back onto the bed as he fell asleep in my arms. I had to find that boy, I needed to give him a piece of my mind.

I looked behind me and saw Dark with a sad expression on his face, "can you get me to him?" Dark nodded before using the shadows to open up a portal in the boys home. As a prince of the shadow oasis, Dark had many talents. His shadows were able to copy any kind of magic they came in contact with. One of the perks of being a lover of the prince of the shadows, was that he would help with anything that was asked of him. I walked through portal I was standing inside a cave behind what looked like a waterfall.

The sound from the raging waterfall was deafening but I could hear small sobs coming from behind me. i sighed seeing my successor in tears curled up on the floor. "Link." It felt so strange to say my own name, but it would bring the comfort he needed. He flinched and turned to face me with red bloodshot eyes, his face pale with red blotches making it painfully obvious that he had been crying. He was also soaked he must have been in that waterfall trying to get rid of the blood on his clothes.

"N-no matter how much I s-scrub the blood doesn't go away." He cried softly showing me his pale hands covered with angry red scratches.

"It never does Link. Not when it's the blood of someone you love." More tears ran down his cheeks as he sat up.

"I-is he dead?" I shook my head kneeling down in front of him.

"Continue your mission! You're a hero. You cant be crying at the first sign of a struggle the goddesses are watching." I said softly.

–Dark im ready to come back.- I said using our connection to talk to him.

~im on it.~ Dark said opening up the portal for me, I glanced at Link one more time. His eyes filled with determination as he stood back up, with a small wave I walked back to my world where Dark was already waiting for me.

"Howd it go?" I just walked over to my lover without a word I let him hold me tightly to him.

"I told him to act like a hero." I murmured into his black tunic feeling him kiss my hair.

"Everything will sort itself out, your incarnation has to grow up sometime." Dark said leading me back to Ghirahims room.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghirahim

I opened my eyes and smiled to myself, i was in the mirror of dreams. It was a world of my creation, a second home to me after Demise had been sealed away. It was an empty realm with ankle deep water as far as the eye could see. The sky was streaked with gray and purple hues as lightning flashed over my head. I looked up at the sky letting the rain pour down my face. I felt my body fill with a strange comfort, I was happy in this realm despite everything that I had been through. After a few moments I was drenched in rain, I shivered the cold finally wrapping itself around me. I would always hide here as a child when Demise was angry. I would always get punished worse for running but I didnt care. Id only think of what I had done here that day and it made the pain go away.

"Come...Ghirahim...come...find...me." I winced, that voice it sounded so familiar. I couldn't figure out where it came from. I turned behind me looking at my manor before walking to the large double doors. It looked exactly as i had left it, the walls were white with black diamonds painted down in diagonal lines from the ceiling to the marble floor. I looked at the top of the stairs to see a pair of cerulean eyes boring into mine. He wore an outfit that resembled mine, it was black though making his tan skin glow on contrast to it. I took a step forward and he turned his back to me.

His dirty blond hair seemed to sway lazily around his face as he spun around walking down the hall at the top of the stairs. Something about this was tearing at my mind, it was Link, but why was he here? I didnt think i sprinted up the stairs after him seeing my bedroom door close just as i reached the hallway. I needed to see him, instinct drove me until i was almost tearing the door off its hinges. Link stood before me his beautiful cerulean eyes sparkling as we stared at each other.

"Ghirahim, your alright." His voice sounded strained his eyes red with unshed tears.

"I havent the slightest idea what your talking about." I said as I stalked forward licking my lips as i stared down at the skychild, my skychild. I pushed his hair out of his face tucking it behind his pointed ear. I saw my marks on him, the diamonds on his cheek scarred there as proof to all others that he was mine.

His eyes fluttered shut as I ran my thumb down the lines, I smirked as a small moan left his lips. He stared at me through half lidded eyes as his face flushed to his ears.

"D-dont tease me." He growled hooking his arms around my neck.

"You dont want to be teased? Then what pray tell do you want" i whispered seductively as i ran my hands down his back right above his ass.

He glared at me making me smirk again "you know what i want, you jerk." He said tugging on my hair making me lean down closer to his lips.

"My little demon skychild. Your going to have to be more specific" he smirked pulling away from me before grabbing my wrist and shoving me onto the bed. I looked at him with wide eyes as he began undressing himself.

"You going to take that off or should i?" Link said his cerulean eyes running down my body. His face was red but he had a small smile on his lips.

"Why dont you undress me Link." I said smiling back at him, his eyes lit up as he crawled onto the bed sitting over me. His hands roamed down my chest slowly until he was met with the large red diamond sash that held my clothes together. He unhooked it and threw it aside his fingers splaying under the white clingy fabric.

"Ah" i panted quietly as he peeled the shirt off of me throwing it close to his discarded clothing. His eyes trailed down my pale chest and stopped at the now growing bulge between my legs. He licked his lips looking up at me with his lusty cerulean eyes. It looked like the skychild wanted to be dominant, I wasnt about to stop him. Somehow this side of Link excited me, I wanted to see just how good this could truly feel.

"Looks like your enjoying yourself" Link murmured his hand slowly stroking me through the fabric making me tremble at the pleasurable jolts pooling in my stomach.

"Im not the only one." I said looking down at his already hardened length. He blushed looking away, while it was true Link wasnt a virgin (courtesy of myself) anymore he was still so innocent. His shyness spurred me on making me want whatever the skychild had to give. I was panting and gasping quietly as my hips bucked into his hand wanting more of the delicious friction. Link continued for a moment longer before removing his hand causing me to whine in protest.

I bit my lip embarrassed at the sound Link smiled happily as he forced my pants off of my hips baring everything I had to offer. His hand slowly ran down my length making my suck in a breath.

"Uh…yes…Link" I groaned as his hand wrapped around my length pumping me slowly making my heart race, my breath came faster as I threw my head back moaning loudly. I raised my head to meet his dark cerulean gaze he looked so beautiful. I watched mesmerized as he tucked his bangs behind his ear exposing the diamond on his cheek. He slowly leaned down his mouth engulfing me completely. I bit my lip holding back the moan that was threatening to escape any second. I clutched the bedsheets as Link began bobbing his head up and down taking my arousal as deep in the warm wet cavern of his mouth as he could.

His eyes met mine as he slowed down to suck on the head of my length making me squirm beneath him. The pleasure was running through me like electricity pooling in my lower stomach. I ran my hand through his hair and tugged on it lightly making him look up at me as he slid my arousal out of his mouth with a loud pop. His lips were wet and there was a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to me. I swear I almost lost it right there the sight of him was too erotic.

"You want me to take you now?" Link whispered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling between my legs.

"Yes skychild." I said sliding my serpentine tongue into his mouth to wrap around his. He was whimpering and panting into my mouth as I explored every inch of his honey flavored mouth. Link pulled away panting before placing his fingers to my lips. I opened my mouth allowing him to slide his fingers inside so I could wet them thoroughly. Once Link was satisfied he pressed one finger inside me making me wince at the intrusion.

I shivered as he started thrusting it in and out. Once I was used to the feeling I started rocking against Links finger moaning as it dug inside me. Then slowly Link added another digit slowly scissoring me apart.

"Relax, Ghirahim" he whispered against my forehead placing a small kiss there as he continued. I could feel his cool breath skating over my cheeks as he added a third finger pressing them all deep inside me. It wasn't long before I started moaning again feeling pleasure from his thrusts.

"N-now get i-inside me. Now l-Link!" I moaned out arching my back as he pulled out his fingers. Link sat between my legs pulling my hips up to meet his length and in one fluid motion he was inside me.

"Ah…Link!" I cried out wrapping my arms around his neck.

"O-oh goddess." Link moaned out, I felt like I was being torn in half.

"Relax, shhhh" Link murmured softly before pressing himself inside me completely, once inside he stayed still.

"D-damn it skychild m-move." I growled making him snicker as he pulled out half way before slamming inside me. I heard a loud moan I couldn't tell if it was mine or Links, I just forced myself to meet his every thrust.

"Ah…ah… Yes….. Link…" Link pressed his lips to mine in a sloppy kiss, his thrusts were erratic making me scream out as he hit the special spot that had me seeing white.

"A-again right t-there Link." I moaned out as he continued hitting that spot as hard as he could. After a moment Link grabbed my aching arousal again rubbing it making me almost lose it. I couldn't contain my screams and moans of pleasure, I doubted Link minded. In this world it was just us and we could be as loud as we wanted.

"G-gira, i-im c-c—ahhhhh!" His scream was ripped from him as I felt the warm salty liquid filling me.

"LINK!" I screamed as my own essence covered our stomachs. For several minutes all that could be heard were our pants as we struggled to regain our breath.

"I love you." Link murmured laying his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you skychild." I murmured petting his blond hair. Then I heard a small sob escape his lips.

"Link?" I questioned looking down to meet his clouded cerulean gaze.

"P-please tell me this is real Ghirahim. Tell me im not dreaming, that you and I are here together like this." He cried clutching my waist tightly. "

Unfortunately you are dreaming but because we are bound by the thread of fate we can share our dreams. It feel every but as real as it would if you were truly in my bed." Link hid his face and let out a shaky sigh.

"I-im so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to." I put my finger to his lips and shushed him quietly.

"When we are here we forget everything, its just Link and Ghirahim. No duties, no missions just you and I loving each other." Link nodded before placing a gentle kiss to my lips. "Can we stay like this for a while longer im not ready to wake up." I nodded tracing patterns on to Links naked back making him shiver.

Before long I heard the feint snores and smiled to myself. "Sleep well skychild." I whispered kissing his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Link

Its been six months since I last saw the hero of time, Dark, and Ghirahim. Ive spent my days looking for the three sacred flames in the silent realms. Thanks to Fi I learned that I can still get to Zelda, I can be there when she wakes up. That alone has kept me going on the days without seeing Ghirahim. A small part of me wonders if hes okay if he ever recovered from what I did.

But I do my best not to dwell on it or I end up breaking down. I cant afford to, I made my decision to save Zelda even if that means Ghirahim has to die. I don't think ill ever be ready to kill him but it has to be done, im the hero of the goddess and I wont break her trust twice.I sighed looking up at the clouds, it was my last night in skyloft before I went to The sealed grounds to find Zelda.

After the night we had spent together Ghirahim had never again visited me in my dreams, I blocked him out. The hero of time was right, Im the hero chosen by the goddess Hylia herself I cannot feel a thing for my enemy. So I will be a good hero and kill my heart and wear my pain with a grin. This is the way its supposed to be. I felt a stay tear roll down my cheek, I wasn't myself without Ghirahim. I felt my whole world crashing down before me and I was being left to drown in the rubble.

I quickly walked back to my room keeping my head down as I past pipits pity filled gaze. After losing Ghirahim I became withdrawn, I no longer spoke to anyone not even Fi. She had to read my mind but she didn't mind she understood what I felt. I sat on my bed quickly removing my gear as well as my tunic, I sighed jumping back on my bed hoping to relax but my nerves are shot. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut tightly trying to remember Ghirahims face. His beautiful pale skin, his white frosty lips, his beautiful black eyes.

I felt my whole body heat as I remembered the day he first took me. His form of torture having me suck him off, I laughed to myself although ill never admit it I enjoyed every second of the torture. Then the night we spent together after finding he couldn't revive demise. The way his hands gently caressed my body, I shuttered feeling myself get hard as I thought of how full I felt with him inside me. I was already lying almost completely naked in my bed so I decided to please myself. It was a bit of a routine every time I thought of Ghirahim and the way I felt when he made love to me.

I ran my hand down my stomach slowly teasing myself as I reached down to wrap my hand around my arousal. I squeezed gently before pumping myself slowly all the while imagining Ghirahims white lips wrapped around me. I couldn't contain the shallow moan that escaped my lips as I continued imagining my Demon Lord working his warm wet mouth over my erection. I buried my face in my pillow picking up speed.

"Ghirahim…Ghirahim." I moaned weakly into my pillow as I rocked my hips against my waiting hand.

"Tsk tsk, such a naughty boy." I froze as a weight settled on top of my naked body. I opened my eyes coming face to face with the demon lord who had plagued my dreams for so many nights. He looked so different, then again we hadnt seen each other in 6 months and time does change people.

"W-what are you doing here." I stuttered in shock taking in his sexy body. His muscles were more defined and his arms and chest were covered in black markings contrasting beautifully against his pale skin.

"I came to see why you never visited me in the six months I was in a coma only to find you pleasuring yourself thinking of me." His voice alone made a small amount of milky liquid stream down my aching hard on.

"Your conceited demon" I said biting my lip watching as he sits himself on my thighs quickly pulling his clothes off.

"Oh but you love it don't you baby." He whispered planting his hands on either side of my head. I didn't dare say a word, I let him press his hard body against mine. Ghirahim clamped his hand over my mouth sliding his fingers inside. I moaned into them as I started sucking on them, his arousal rubbed against mine. I shivered, it had been a while since I last had sex so I probably wouldn't last long with him rutting against me like this.

He rested his head on the crook of my neck making sure his moans spilled into my ears making my body uncomfortably hot. I turned burying my face in his sweet smelling white hair. His mouth latched to the junction of skin between my shoulder and my neck making me moan even louder as an electric current shot straight between my legs. "Fuck Ghirahim" I groaned tangling my fingers in his hair forcing him to meet my gaze with his obsidian eyes.

"W-what is it L-Link?" He moaned I swear I almost climaxed right there. The sound of him moaning my name made me want to ride him just to hear the sound of him screaming my name as he reaches ecstasy. Suddenly my eyes snapped open…when did I close them? I looked around but Ghirahim was no where in sight, I sighed softly. I really am losing my mind I thought as I began getting dressed.

I made my way to the goddess statue and stood before her as my triforce piece came forward almost as if they had a mind of their own. "Master, I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we traveled so far for is finally within reach." Fi said appearing next to me to look at the triforce.

"Focus now with all your might pray for the destruction of Demise." I nodded closing my eyes and praying for demise to disappear. With a blinding light the goddess platform began to descend back into the surface. When we finally made I noticed I was in the sealed grounds. I shook off the memory of The hero of time and Dark kissing Ghirahim here, I also didn't want to remember the wound I inflicted. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open before walking inside.


	14. Chapter 14

I stepped inside to see groove and the old woman already waiting for me. Groose smiled as they both turned to face the door in front of us. I ran forward as it was illuminated in a pure golden light. The doors opened and I stepped inside the room holding Zelda, she was incased in a yellow crystal that began to glow as I got close. I stared as the crystal broke and Zelda was set on her feet. The tears were rolling down my cheeks, my best friend she's alive. Her eyes fluttered open as she walked down the stone stairs. Once she reached the last stair I ran towards her as she fell.

I caught her in my arms slowly easing her to the ground. I never dreamed this day would come… My quest is over Zelda is safe. I held her tightly crying into her hair. "Good morning…..Link." I helped her to her feet, she laced her fingers through mine as I led her back to Groose and the old woman. Groose caught sight of her and began to cry.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Groose screamed then turned to me shaking me. I caught his hands as he repeated thank you over and over again. Finally when I got him to let go he ran to the old woman hugging her too. Zelda and I looked at each other surprised before we started laughing gently. We turned to walk towards them when a ball of powerful magic exploded between us throwing us apart. I groaned sitting up as I hear a cold but all too familiar laugh. I watch in shock as Ghirahim steps out from behind a near by pillar.

"This is all so touching but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional reunion short." I winced as I tried to stand I'm pretty sure my rib is broken, Ghirahim disappears in the flurry of diamonds before reappearing between Zelda and I.

"It's best for everyone if you forget your friend. The little goddess is mine now." He grinned sadistically. Using his magic he lifted Zelda off of the ground before turning to me.

"My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking that girl back through that gate to revive the demon king!" He threw Zeldas unconscious body of his shoulder before turning to me again watching as I tried to force myself to my feet.

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels." He said his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Link…" Zelda whimpered in his arms and that gave me the strength to get to my feet and pull out The master sword. Ghirahim turned to face me completely and I started to notice the black cracks in his skin, something was wrong here.

"You don't want to do this Ghirahim." I called out hoping to appeal to his love for me. His eyes only narrowed an intense hatred burning within them.

"You know boy… You've really pushed me too far. The moment I've sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." He said and my heart broke a bit more, I didn't want to fight Ghirahim again. Ghirahim ignored me disappearing in a flurry of diamonds before appearing in front of Groose and the old woman.

"Don't hurt them Ghirahim!" I screamed watching as Groose fell on his ass scrambling away from Ghirahim. I took a step closer before falling to my knees once more due to the radiating pain in my ribs. I watched as Groose stood covering the old woman with his body although he was scared out of his mind.

"Stand down… You're in my way. The sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." He growled before kicking him so he flew in the direction of the woman knocking them both off of the platform. I flinched trying to get to my feet once more.

"You've done a fine job spoken my plans to revive the demon king in this age so I won't dawdle. But the past…oh the past so I full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of the golden haired girl." I swear I saw tears in his eyes as he turned away entering the portal. Groose went through my pouch giving me some of my red potion that quickly fixed my ribs. I didn't waste time I ran into the portal after Ghirahim. When I got to the past impa was lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Link…..it was Ghirahim… He got the drop on me." I nodded to her running outside. I skidded to a stop seeing Ghirahim at the bottom of the path to the temple of Hylia. He was chanting in a strange language as he danced around Zeldas unconscious body. He looked up at me as he began to draw out Zeldas divine soul. Just as I was about to jump down a bunch of golden pillars circled around the path to them and formed into a golden wall.

"HEAR ME MY HOARDS! THE SPELL WILL SOON BE COMPLETE! THE DEMON KING RETURNS! UNTIL THEN YOU WILL KEEP THAT WELP FROM INTERFERING WITH MY RITUAL! I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU GET LODGED AT THE END OF HIS BLADE! YOU WILL BUY ME THE TIME I NEED! DO NOT FEAR HIM…FEAR MY WRATH IF YOU FAIL ME!" He screamed as an army of bokoblin appeared on the battle field. My heart clenches because this is a battle field now and either Ghirahim dies or I die and the world with me.

I took a breath as the tears welled in my eyes, I put my hand on my sword as I turned to face the front line of the bokoblin army. I narrowed my eyes and in the fraction of a second my sword was already lodged in the stomach of a bokoblin. I lost myself my body moving on its own as I sliced through hundreds of enemies. Blood sprayed in every direction as I cut through the hoards. I heard Ghirahim snap his fingers as a wall appeared blocking my way. I glared as three moblin appeared, I dove to the side as one attempted to cut me.

I couldn't drag this fight out, so I rolled behind one severing the spinal chord as I did the same to the remaining two. The wall disappeared that instant as I sprinted down the path once more, I went as fast as I could my sword slicing through skin and bone. The whole way down the path was a blur as I finally made it to Ghirahim. I sliced my sword to the left making the blood splatter on the ground as I continued to stalk towards Ghirahim.

"You're far too quick boy! I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait like a good boy!? Hmm?! You petulant brat…. You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment! You know what?! Fine! If you are so eager to go to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" He screamed as he levitated Zelda above our heads. I growled looking at her lying helplessly on an invisible bed

. "This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to fuck and toy with you and let you walk away with your life. I won't make that mistake again." He hissed and my heart shattered to pieces, when he made love to me he was only toying with me.

"That I promise!" He screamed as diamond flames erupted underneath him turning black as he raised his hands to the darkened sky. The black flames circled him and consumed him making me bite my lip in worry. Then the ground beneath us began to glow and I flinched as we were lifted into the air. Then the flames disappeared leaving a strange being in Ghirahims place. He was much taller than Ghirahim, his body was a sleek metallic like black color with white tattoos trailing all over him.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning, show a human a little mercy and next thing you know they think themselves your equal!

"Given my situation, I had to maintain a semblance of dignity, so I let you run away with your life…twice even…. You are such a guilty pleasure. But instead of scurrying away like any creature with any basic instinct to survive. You crawled into my bed even and still you just kept coming back again and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool out of me for the last time! You stand before a demon! Or should I say a weapon without mercy!" He screamed and for a moment a beautiful black sword stood in his place before Ghirahim was back.

"I won't let you hurt Zelda!" Ghirahim grinned making me take a step back.

"For you darling, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it, I call it the endless plunge. First I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom. I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life. Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king." Ghirahim came at me and I dove out of the way. He tried punching me again but I ducked underneath it. I swung my sword hitting him over and over again as he blocks me.

I push him back with my attacks until he looses his balance falling down onto another platform. I don't waste time as I jump down my sword poised to strike the diamond on his chest. When it struck Ghirahim grunted making me pull my sword out of him and do a back flip to get away from him. Our fight continued like that for a while Ghirahim only hitting me once or twice before I got three strikes to the crystal in his chest. The platform brought us to the floor once more as Ghirahim materialized a black blade like the one I had seen him turn into earlier. Our fight continued like that until Ghirahim fell to his knees before me. I panted in exhaustion praying to Hylia that Ghirahim didn't get up.

"This, this is preposterous… Driven to my knees by a simple child of man…. Laughable! No matter how many times we clash I can never prevail. You think I can't defeat you! You think I can't win?! Boy… What are you?" I looked at him sympathetically, I was going to take him in my arms and hold him until he started laughing sadistically.

"Ah but never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought the ritual I started continued." I froze looking back up to zelda.

"Ghirahim… No you don't want to do this please!" He smirked as he stood once more. "At last it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory." Ghirahim laughed as the imprisoned appeared behind him, Zeldas screams began as a pure light originating from her body was sucked into the mouth of the imprisoned. Ghirahim disappeared from sight. The imprisoned grew smaller, although he still towered over me he wasn't all that large anymore. He looked human almost, his hair like molten lava treating from his skull, his body covered in scales that were as black as night I watch Ghirahim re appear close by and bow to him.

"Welcome back to us….master." I watched as this monster aimed his hand at Ghirahim and with a powerful spell he forced Ghirahim to become unconscious as he lifted him up.

"Ghirahim!" I cried hoping to wake him. Ghirahims screams rip through the field making me tighten my grip on my sword, he's hurting his own servant! I watch as a beautiful black blade comes from the crystal on Ghirahims chest and flys into Demises waiting hands. Ghirahim also loses his human demon form and like Zelda his soul joins with the blade.

"So you are the goddesses chosen knight. Intriguing, the goddess lowered herself to mortality to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic, this bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form." Demise laughs and with one swing of his sword Zelda goes flying, I run but there is no way I'll make it in time.

"DON'T WORRY LINK, GROOSE GOT THIS!" I heave a sigh of relief as Groose catches zelda. "

So you and the other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess hm? How curious….the humans I've known were weak things, hardly more than insects. They shivered under rocks ready to flee at the sight of me. The last time I walked he earth they did little more than scream and cling to their goddess. Mewling and praying….counting on her to protect them. How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you." I glared at him raising my sword ready to fight him in battle he only laughed.

"You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of you who would stand against me in battle. Very well then I shall prepare a place for us where we won't be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me seek me there." I nodded making my way towards him. Demise raised his sword skyward as a black and purple magic surrounded him.

Within seconds he disappeared into the darkness leaving behind a portal of magic for me to follow him. I looked around me the place he prepared…. Ghirahim and I we made love here. I swallow hard as the memory's flood through me. Without warning demise charged at me our swords clashing. I head Fi's and Ghirahims screams as they clashed. I pulled back instantly pulling my sword back. This time when he tries to strike me I put up my shield making him stumble back as I slice at him.

We continue back and forth like that until I knock him back. The sky begins to change it's no longer sunny and it begins to rain as lighting makes the sky glow. I watch demise raise his sword and it get hit my lightning.

"Shit!" I hiss diving out of the way as his lightning charged sword passes over my head. I followed his lead going to charge my skyward strike with lightning before slashing it and hitting demise square in the chest. He fell back and I didn't waste time sprinting forward and using my sword to pierce his chest. He got back up and our battle continued the same way until I pierced his chest three times. He had managed to cut me up and brake a few bones during the whole fight.

I was battered and bruised but I still killed him. As demise faded away Ghirahim appeared before me he was back to his normal form. He was smiling with tears running down his face.

"You did it… You beat him and I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you Link so much, please live a happy life for me. And if I can ask you a favor." I nodded as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"A-anything Ghirahim." He lifted his sword and put it in my hands.

"Take it to the place where we first met." I nodded my heart tearing to pieces as Ghirahim placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you Ghirahim… Goodbye…." I whispered as he disappeared.

Months had passed since I had given up Fi and saved Zelda, she told me she used me for the goddess and I almost lost it. I left to the surface refusing to ever return to skyloft, I went to the place where I had first met Ghirahim.

I plunged Ghirahims blade into the floor of the circular room where we had first fought, where Ghirahim first touched me. I sat in the middle of the room as the tears fell from my eyes. "I miss you every day since you left me. I wish you were here."

"Your such a cry baby darling." I stood looking behind me my breath hitching as I stared at the beautiful white haired demon standing before me.


	15. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be rewritten but here is an ending for it i hope you all enjoy

It's him... My heart is hammering in my chest as I stare at Ghirahim standing before me. Before I know it the tears are falling faster down my cheeks, I stand blinking the blurriness out of my eyes to see if this is a mirage to see if this truly is him before me. 

"Ghirahim..." I whisper his name softly watching as he smiles the way he used to.

"I killed you..." I sob my throat tightening with the tears inevitably rolling down my cheeks.

"You freed me sky child." His words are kind, too kind because after all the pain and all the betrayal here he is before my eyes.

"A-are you real?" This time, he laughs loudly a smile adorning his white painted lips. "Come here, find out for yourself..." He says challenging me and me don't waste any time, I run into his arms hugging him as tightly as I can feeling him return the embrace.

"I love you..." He murmurs in my ear as he holds me as tightly as he can.

"I love you too Ghirahim! It was always you!" I cried into his chest as he cards his fingers through my hair. I blink up confused when he tugs on my hair making me look up at him. His obsidian eyes are staring at me as though he's seeing my very soul. I feel vulnerable and self-conscious but he doesn't allow those feelings to fester for long before his mouth is on mine. I feel his hands grip me tighter and his body press against my harder. We are fighting each other with the need we have both felt since we were separated. I tightened my grip on him as well my hands finding their way into his soft white hair while one of his hands cups my cheek. His thumbs caress my cheeks as his tongue slowly runs over my bottom lip. I part them for him allowing him to explore the territory that he had claimed from the very first moment he laid eyes on me.

I don't realize when the need for air becomes too much, I collapse in his arms and he slowly lowers me down until we are seated on the ground just staring into each other's eyes. I can't help but smile at him. 

"Welcome home," I say lacing my fingers through his and he laughs again.

"Is that what this place is... Our new home?" He questions pushing my bangs aside so he can see the scar on my cheek. 

"We can make our home here or anywhere on the surface. We can do anything you want, we can live the way we want.... together without having to worry about the goddess or having to worry about Demise. It's you and me, for good this time..." He looks at me with happiness and I can't hold back the smile on my face either. Because the goddesses have finally smiled down on us. He lifts me to my feet. "How about we spend our eternal lives exploring the surface together?" I couldn't help but grin at the idea of visiting all the locations from my quest with Ghirahim.

"Let's go, the surface is waiting for us." Ghirahim only laughs as he pulls me close snapping his fingers together teleporting us to the start of our adventure together.


End file.
